The Day You Were Gone
by Wind2
Summary: Trunks learns of Vegeta's sacrifice while on Kami's lookout. This is his reactions, his thoughts.


Yay! Another fic by me! This one is when Trunks finds out that Vegeta is dead. It starts when Trunks and Goten wake up at Kami's Lookout. I really hope you like this.

And to warn you, Trunks is a little OOC, but I think you'll get the point, especially at the end.

Oh, and before I forget, this is totally dedicated to Goku's Daughter, who actually gave me this idea!! She is such an awesome person! (everyone, go read her fics! It's worth the time, I promise! You can kill me if you don't think so! Her best fics EVER are Unforgettable and Something Happens to my Heart. They're both awesome DBZ fics. She also has this awesome original story called Trials of the Heart. All three stories are on my fav. Stories list, so you can get to them from my profile…) Thanks girl, you're so awesome! ^_^

Some of the stuff is different from the show…I just wanted to warn you. If I followed what really happened in the show, this fic wouldn't work. Okay? okay!

And I don't own DBZ…

These notes are probably longer than the fic itself! LOL! Well, go read this now! GO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Day You Were Gone__

_~*~_

_The day you were gone_

_Something ripped open inside_

_Emptiness takes over_

_And I have nothing to hide_

_Nothing to live for_

_Nothing to say_

_But I realize for the first time that I love you_

_On that fateful day…_

~*~

   "Goodbye…my son…"

   I wake up abruptly. I swear I just heard my dad. Why was he saying goodbye? He has no reason to say goodbye to me. He's not going anywhere any time soon. 

   But…what happened? Last I remember, I was with my father. What am I doing in a bed…with Goten besides me? What if something bad happened? No, nothing bad can happen, my father is the strongest man in the universe! No monster will beat him!

   I look over at Goten. He looks so peaceful. Maybe I should let him sleep…nah! A shake him roughly, and he slowly wakes up. Sitting up, he rubs one of his eyes and yawns. I jump out of the bed, stretching my arms and legs. He does the same. 

   I ask him if he wants to get something to eat. Why do I bother to ask? Of course he wants something to eat. His stomach is a never-ending pit!  

    We leave the room and walk down a long, outside hallway. Pushing open a door, we find a table full of food. There's so much! It's fit for a king! Goten and I start eating right away. Oh man…this is so good!

   Mr. Popo suddenly walks in. I jump out of my chair, scared that we're going to get in trouble. Mr. Popo simply takes us out of the room, and down the same hallway, until we see everyone. Mom's there! I'm so happy to see that she's okay. Dad told me to take care of her, even though I don't need to. That's why we have him. 

   Goku then walks over to Goten and me. His face looks sad. It's the first time I've seen him sad. This whole day he's been happy. I wonder what's wrong. Has someone died? No, that can't be, everyone's here.

   Except…

   I shake my head. I don't want to think about it.

   "Trunks, Goten," He says slowly. "Vegeta…is dead."

   I look at him in shock. My dad…defeated by that monster? Impossible! It can't be! My father is the most powerful man in the universe. He is a prince! A monster cannot beat him! Why? Why did he die? He's supposed to be here! He's supposed to protect mom! What are we going to do? We need him!

   A few tears drop from my eyes. I can't cry. Stop now…crying is not allowed.

   Don't cry…don't cry…don't cry… don't cry…don't cry…don't cry…don't cry…

   Stop it…stop crying. I don't need this right now. I don't need to be weak. I need to be strong, like my dad. 

   I can't help it. I cry. The tears come harder. They leave my eyes as fast as they come. Why did he have to go? WHY? You were supposed to win dad! My heart beats faster…I feel empty. Something is suddenly missing. There's a hole inside me. What is this strange feeling? I haven't hurt myself in anyway. Is…is this normal? Dad, if you were only here. 

   Goten's crying too. Why does he cry for my father? Maybe it's because he was the closest thing he ever had to a father before Goku came to visit. I don't know why he is crying, nor do I care, but he's not feeling nearly as horrible as I do. No one can feel the amount of pain I feel. It's worst than any physical pain I have ever felt. This hurts my heart. I can't help it, but it hurts. 

   "Stop crying!" Goku yells at us. I stop immediately. He tells us we need to be strong. Goku is right. Crying will do us no good at this time of crisis. It is my responsibility to get rid of Buu now. Father, I will protect mom, and I will avenge your death. He will pay dearly for messing with my family. I will give him a million wounds—one for each person he has dared to touch. He will never beat me. Buu will feel my strength. He will feel all my sorrow and all my anger. 

   He will never escape my wrath.

   My eyes narrow with determination as your words echo through my mind.

   "You've made me proud"

   Yes…I will make you proud. I am a Saya-Jin. I am a descendant of the royal bloodline, and I do not give in to inferior creatures like Buu. 

   Yes, Father…I will make you proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end! I'm thinking about a second chapter with doing Bulma. If you guys really want it, I'll write it!

Anyway, review please! And don't forget! Check out my other fics! ^_^


End file.
